


While You Were Sleeping

by blake_is_strange



Series: Fluff and Stuff [3]
Category: Chasefield - Fandom, Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Max, Tumblr Prompt, Vic is a softy and we all know it, Vic talks a lot, she's got a lot on her mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Victoria always talks to Max while she's asleep because that's when Max can't tease her for admitting the things she secretly wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got on tumblr from @kbye656 and it's a freaking adorable prompt so here you guys go! I know it's really short, but I just wanted to post a tiny thing for this. I hope you all enjoy it! Especially the person who sent it to me ;) you the bomb!

Victoria’s POV

 

Max was adorable when she was asleep. I mean, she was adorable when she was awake too, but she looked ten times more relaxed when she was asleep. Her features were always lax and she usually drooled a little, her hair a complete mess as she burrowed further into whatever warmth she could find. I know it was probably creepy to watch people sleep, but I couldn’t help it when it came to my girlfriend. God, just thinking it sounded strange and perfect all at once. She was so cute and the little whistling sound she made when she breathed out had almost become soothing to listen to. Plus, it was easier to tell her what was on my mind when I was sure she wasn’t listening. Sometimes I wondered if my words traveled through her mind and into her dreams like in those stupid TV shows. But not only was that a stupid thought, it was also kind of scary since a lot of things I said were things I’d never want anyone to hear. But it was ok when Max was asleep. It was almost like she was just listening to me with undivided attention. 

 

“Sometimes I think about how amazing it would be to wake up next to you every morning,” I whispered, brushing aside a stray strand of her chestnut colored hair, wondering what she’d say if she could hear me. She would probably laugh at me. But maybe she would be happy that I thought that way. Max was a bigger softy than me and loved when I told her mushy stuff. I felt my slight boldness return at the thought of Max smiling sweetly at me as I spoke. She had only ever given me the love and respect I wasn’t sure I could ever deserve, but it always made me feel safe. “Maybe we could go away to college together someday. Or move in together and be those girlfriends that everyone just automatically assumes are just roommates. Maybe we could even get married someday. That’s legal now so it’s not like we’d have anyone to stop us. Sure my parents would probably have strokes but honestly, I don’t really care. You’d be worth having to actually get a job in order to buy the things I want.” 

 

Max sighed sleepily, her eyes still closed as she snuggled closer to her me. I smiled, holding back the giddy giggles that bubbled up in my chest. Max always made me want to giggle like a child. I wasn’t sure why, but I assumed it had something to do with the fact that she was so damn cute that it made my face hurt from smiling at her. 

 

“Maybe, if I really start to lose my mind, we could have kids or something,” I said softly, my heart racing at the thought. Max would think I was crazy if she could hear me, right? “Maybe a boy and a girl or two boys. They’ve actually started coming up with a way for two women to have a baby without using sperm. We could do that maybe. It’s kind of expensive, though. But I’m sure I could use some of my savings if we still have it by that point. Plus, any baby that looked like you would be the most adorable thing on the face of the planet.” 

 

I spent a few more minutes rambling, softly speaking my thoughts aloud to my sleeping girlfriend as I ran my fingers through her hair. It wasn’t until I was almost done talking and ready to go to sleep that Max opened her eyes, grinning at me like I’d just told her my deepest, darkest secrets. Which, I guess I sort of had. I’d never told anyone that I thought about things like that. My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared into her eyes, totally frozen as her silvery blue eyes locked on mine.

 

“Do you really want all that stuff?” She asked sleepily, wrapping her arms tighter around me and pulling me closer. I felt my muscles loosening at her touch, feeling like I could trust conscious Max as much as unconscious Max. 

 

“Only if it’s what you want too,” I said softly, kissing her cheek. She smiled at me, placing a gentle kiss against my lips.

 

“I definitely wouldn’t be against it,” she replied, her voice raspy with exhaustion. “Now go to sleep, you’re cranky when you don’t get enough sleep.” I rolled my eyes, burying my face in her hair as I started to drift off.

 

“I love you, Max,” I murmured. 

  
“I love you too, Tori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this, I hope you all enjoyed it. And thank you again to @kbye656, you're awesome! You guys should go check out their blog because they have a whole lot of that good gay shit! Leave me a comment to let me know what you guys thought and have an awesome day :D


End file.
